Dust n' Boots
by ColonelShaw
Summary: In the days of the wild west, there were bandits. But no bandit could ever compare to Simon the Snake, the meanest and toughest of them all. The sheriff, Alvin Kiff, and his trusted partner, Theodore Blanche, are out to stop his no good once and for all.
1. Chapter 1: Simon the Snake

A/N: This is the first Western Genre on AATC FanFiction. Don't believe me? Check the filters. I was looking through all the genres and noticed so I decided to make this. Not a one-shot. Well here you go.

Dust n' Boots

Chapter 1: Simon the Snake

The man sat on the horse, his eyes red with anger. "Do I look like a blasted chipmunk to you?!" His hands were tied and a rope was around his neck. The rope was tied to a tree.

The sheriff pulled out a whip, his blue eyes glinting. "Doesn't matter, you're an accomplice to him." He tipped his red cowboy hat. "Any last words?"

"Shoot no." The man spat and it landed on the sheriff's shoe. He laughed crudely.

Alvin Kiff, the sheriff, was not amused. "Okay then." He brought the whip back over his head. Then he brought it over and cracked it near the horses behind. The horse let out a frightened whinny, then ran of. The man fell, letting the rope catch him by the neck. He sputtered, then died.

Alvin turned back to the townspeople. "Let this be a warning!" He pointed to the hanged man. "Anyone who harbors Simon the Snake will be prosecuted!"

Alvin held up a wanted poster. The paper showed Simon the Snake, a terrible bandit and murderer. He was wearing bifocals and a blue bandana around his face.

The townsfolk dispersed and Alvin returned to the sheriff's office. He took off his hat, and plopped down in his chair, fanning himself with the hat. "This blasted heat is crazy…"

He looked at the papers on his desk. He took one and looked it over. "Very interesting…" He muttered. He folded the paper into a plane and it flew around the room. Alvin laughed.

Just then, someone burst through the door.

"Haven't you heard of knocking?" Alvin yelled.

"Sorry, sir!" The intruder replied.

"What is so important that you have to interrupt my paperwork?" Alvin asked.

The paper airplane whizzed past the intruders face. "Right… Paperwork." He said.

Alvin laughed. "You caught me Theo, you caught me." Theodore Blanche smiled. "So what IS so important that you just burst in here?"

Theodore's smile faded. He handed Alvin a paper. "It's the report for the bank robbery."

Alvin looked it over. He raised an eyebrow. "What's so important about this?"

"Well," Theodore began. "Look at the number of bandits." Alvin looked.

"Thirteen? That's impossible! Simon only had five last raid!" Alvin said, shocked.

"Exactly." Theodore said. "He's recruiting." He leaned closer. "And we might know where, too." Theodore handed the sheriff another paper. "The Rusty Spur."

Alvin looked confused. "That old bar on the other side of town?" Theodore nodded.

"If we go there tonight, we might get some information from the drinkers." He said. The sheriff nodded.

"Well done, Blanche. Well done." Alvin said while nodding. Theodore grinned.

"Thank you, mister sheriff."

***

Well, what do you think so far? Got potential? I don't care it's staying either way. I will try to update soon, but I AM in the middle of writing two other stories at the moment, you know! Haha. Thanks for readin'! See ya next time, FanFiction!


	2. Chapter 2: The Rusty Spur

A/N: Sorry for the wait, I am kinda juggling between three stories here(my mistake!). Here's chapter two, enjoy.

Chapter 2: The Rusty Spur

As Alvin and Theodore made their way over to the Rusty Spur, it grew darker into the night and a slight breeze began to blow dust onto their boots with each step.

"Alright," Alvin said as they reached the saloon. "Here's what I want you to do, Blanche." He pointed to Theodore. "Take the bartender to the back and get the information for Simon the Snake."

"What'll you be doing?" Theodore raised an eyebrow. Alvin didn't answer and continued into the bar. Theodore sighed and followed.

The bar was dimly lit by a few lights and the bar was empty except for a couple of large men sitting at a table in the corner. A band played a rich, lively tune. Alvin and Theodore walked over to the bar. The bartender smiled as they approached.

"Well howdy, sheriff!" She beamed. Alvin leaned against the bar and tipped his hat. "What'll it be?" She asked. Alvin just shook his head. He looked to Theodore. Theodore didn't understand. Alvin nodded his head to the bartender.

"Oh!" Theodore exclaimed. He turned to the bartender. "Miss, could I perhaps talk to you privately in the backroom?"

"Well, I would but who's gonna watch the bar for me?" She said.

"I'll do it!" Alvin yelled as he jumped over the bar. "You can trust me, ma'am." He pointed to the sheriff badge. The bartender let out a chuckle. She beckoned to Theodore to follow her to the backroom. Theodore looked at Alvin. Alvin winked. "Get the information, Blanche." He said solemnly.

Theodore nodded. He followed the bartender to the backroom. When he reached it, he shut the door behind him.

"I don't know where The Snake is, Mr. Blanche." The bartender said the instant the door closed. Theodore's eyes widened.

"How did you know that was what I wanted to ask you about?" He said.

"One can assume, since the sheriff came. He didn't order a drink, which means he meant business." She smiled. Theodore, however, frowned.

"Shoot. Well, if you don't know where he is, then who does?" He asked.

The bartender leaned in. "Well," she whispered. "Those men in the corner of the bar. I heard them talking about The Snake. Perhaps they have the information you need."

Theodore nodded. "I should probably tell Kiff," He said. Just then, several gunshots were heard coming from the bar.

"Oh my!" The bartender yelled. She jumped up and she and Theodore ran out of the backroom to find Alvin standing up from a kneeling position.

"Awesome." He beamed. He turned to see Theodore and the bartender standing in the back with wide eyes. "Oh, howdy." He jeered. He dusted himself off and put his pistol in his holster.

Theodore saw that the man on the ground next to the sheriff's feet was one of the men that was in the corner. His gaze turned towards said corner and he saw that it was empty. He took a step forward. "What did you do?" He asked.

Alvin just grinned. He put a foot on the man's back and leaned against his leg. "I acquired the information."

Theodore thought for a moment. "So why did you send me to the backroom?!"

Alvin's grin widened. "To get you out of harms way." He spat into the spittoon near the door. "These bandits is tough."

Theodore grew red. Then he laughed. He couldn't help it. The bartender was still in shock.

"Don't worry ma'am, we'll take care of 'im." Alvin said, gesturing to the body. He grabbed the arms and began to drag him out the door. "Have a nice day, ma'am!" He said before he disappeared out the door.

Theodore tried to stop laughing. When he was calm, he turned to the bartender, who was still bewildered. Theodore let out a giggle. He tipped his hat and followed Alvin out the door quickly.

***

Alvin was walking towards the other side of town. Theodore caught up with him. "Where are we going?" He asked.

"To none other than the richest person in town!" Alvin smiled. "Lady Ellie."

Theodore turned to his partner. "Do you really think she'll want to talk to us at this time of night?"

The sheriff looked to his partner. "Oh, trust me, she will." Alvin gave a sly smile and a wink.

Theodore stopped walking. "What? What do you mean, Kiff?"

Alvin continued to smile. "You'll see, Blanche. You'll see."

***

It's Spring Break here in Florida and that means I will (try to) update a lot of my stories! Also, I might be putting up a few one-shots. Especially a Seven Minutes in Heaven sequel starring the crimson couple themselves! Also: Go to my profile and follow the link to get a taste of what my school's music department is like. It's pretty badass. See you later this week! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3: Lady Ellie

Chapter 3: Lady Ellie

Alvin Kiff and Theodore Blanche arrived at Lady Ellie's house. It was huge, the biggest in town. Lady Ellie was the richest person in town, probably the world. Theodore didn't understand why they needed to go to her house.

Alvin grabbed the big, brass knocker and knocked it against the green oak door.

"Are you sure about this, sheriff?" Theodore asked. "She won't want to be bothered by us."

Before Alvin could answer, the large door opened. A man in a black suit stood in the door way. He had a long, pointy nose. "Yes?" The man asked.

"We're here to see Lady Ellie." Alvin said.

The man's eyes widened. "I don't think she'll want to see you two filthy men." He said stubbornly. He began to shut the door. Alvin stopped the door with his foot.

"It's important." He insisted.

The man's face grew red. "What do you think gives you the right to-"

Alvin whipped his pistol out of it's holster and twirled it around his finger. "This."

The mans eyes widened once more.

"Who is it, Raines?" A woman's voice from inside called. Raines did not speak. He was afraid Alvin was going to shoot him.

Alvin grinned. "Relax, bud." He leaned against the doorframe and pointed the gun to his badge. "I'm the sheriff. And this is my partner, Theodore Blanche." Theodore tipped his hat.

A woman in a fancy green nightgown stepped into the doorway. She smiled. "Howdy, sheriff!"

Alvin took his hat off. "Evenin', ma'am" Theodore took his hat off as well.

Raines turned to Lady Ellie. "Madam, I…" Lady Ellie took out a silk handkerchief and began to swat at him with it.

"I don't want to here it, Raines. Go on, git!" She said. Raines turned to Alvin and gave him a scowl. He then turned and proceeded to walk down a corridor.

Lady Ellie turned to Alvin and Theodore. "Well, what brings you here at this time of night, sheriff?" She asked, motioning them inside.

"Oh, we came to get some information, but…" Alvin yawned. "Whoa, I am just too tired!"

Lady Ellie didn't respond. Alvin turned to see her studying Theodore. He smiled. "And you were probably just sleepin', weren't you, Miss?" Alvin asked.

Lady Ellie shook her head, not taking her eyes off of Theodore. "No, I's about to though."

"Oh, well perhaps we should just come round in the mornin', instead." Alvin turned and headed towards the door. "Come on, Blanche."

Theodore was extremely confused. Then what was the point in coming here? Then he heard Lady Ellie yell.

"Wait!"

Alvin turned. "Yes, ma'am?"

Lady Ellie smiled at Theodore. "You shouldn't need to walk all that way. You can stay the night here!"

Theodore's eyes widened. "What?"

Alvin smiled. "Well that's just dandy, Lady Ellie. Just dandy." He replied.

Lady Ellie nodded. "Perhaps I should show you your rooms?" Alvin nodded and Lady Ellie turned and began to walk towards the grand staircase. Theodore turned to the sheriff. Alvin winked at him and followed Lady Ellie. Theodore stood for a moment.

"What are you planning, Kiff?" He mumbled. He quickly followed after the two.

***

Thanks for reading this chapter! That's all I have to say. See ya later FanFiction!


	4. Chapter 4: Investigation and Despiration

A/N: Can you believe it's been two weeks? Heh sorry.

Chapter 4: Investigation and Desperation

Lady Ellie led Alvin and Theodore up the large staircase and down a long maze of a hallway. As they walked, Blanche noticed all of the doors that they were passing. Each door was oak, with a different design carved into it, probably to indicate where it lead.

Theodore began to wonder how many different rooms there were in the mansion. He knew that none of the ones they passed were bedrooms because Lady Ellie would have stopped them. Theodore looked to Alvin and noticed that he too was studying the doors.

After what felt like a half an hour of walking, Lady Ellie stopped in front of a door with a swirl design on it.

"Here we are!" Lady Ellie said. She opened the door and the two men peered in. The room was smaller than one would think and painted a light blue. Two windows were on the far wall, letting moonlight soak into the room.

"There's only one bed." Alvin said. Theodore's eyes shifted to the middle of the room and he saw that Kiff was right. A single bed rested in the middle of the room. He turned to Alvin.

"That's fine." He said. "I can sleep on the floor."

Lady Ellie spoke up. "Oh no, Mister Blanche!" She said. "I have another room. I didn't think you wanted to sleep in the same room as him." She motioned to the sheriff.

Theodore studied her. "Umm… Sure." He said, feeling a bit uneasy. He looked at Alvin, but he was already heading for the bed.

"Whatever!" Alvin said. He kicked his boots off and jumped onto the bed. "Take 'im! Just don't stay up too late." He winked at Theodore. Theodore was dumbfounded.

Lady Ellie giggled. "Come with me, Mister Blanche. I'll show you the room you'll be stayin' in."

Theodore looked back into the room at Alvin, but he was already asleep, snoring into the red hat that covered his face.

Theodore did not know what to think. Lady Ellie grabbed his arm and began to walk him down the corridor again.

"Sweet dreams, sheriff." She said.

Theodore studied her as they walked. She was quite beautiful. She had blonde hair, which was tied up into two pigtails. She walked briskly, as if excited to reach the room.

The room was on the other side of the mansion. They approached it, and Theodore noticed that the doors were two large oak doors. They were painted green. Lady Ellie opened the doors and Theodore's eyes widened at the room they led to.

The room was huge. A huge bed was in the middle of it, with large green curtains. There was a balcony that had large glass doors. A fine Persian carpet covered the floor and there were elegant paintings on every wall. There was a door on the right wall, which Theodore assumed was a closet.

"Whoa.." He whispered. Lady Ellie giggled and he turned to her. "This room looks more like it would be your room."

She turned red. "It is."

Theodore's expression went blank. "Oh…" He said. He took a step back, out of the room.

"Where ya goin'?" Lady Ellie asked.

"Well…" Theodore said nervously. "I'm not stayin' in here, am I?"

Lady Ellie smiled.

***

As soon as the door closed, Alvin jumped from the bed and put his boots back on.

"You'll have no such courtesy from me, ma'am." He muttered, placing his hat back on his head.

He tiptoed over to the door and opened it a crack. Then wider, enough to stick his head out and look down the hallway. When he was sure, he had eluded them, he headed the opposite way up the hallway, towards the direction they had come from.

He checked every door in the hallway. "Nope… Nope… Nope…" He said, poking into every room. He reached a door with a book engraved into it as a design. He opened it and peered into the room. It was a small study, with a desk at the center of the room. "Aha!"

Alvin entered the room and shut the door behind him. He made his way to the desk and began to look through the drawers, hoping to find something of significance.

The second drawer he opened had something very peculiar. "What the..?" Alvin reached into the drawer and pulled out a pair of blue-rimmed bifocals.

He rubbed his chin while holding the glasses up, studying the closely. "Lady Ellie doesn't wear glasses…" He tucked the bifocals into his back pocket and continued to rifle through papers on the desk.

He wasn't getting anywhere. Alvin looked up from the desk and around the room. A painting of a basket of fruit was on the wall.

Alvin headed over to it and removed it from the wall. Beneath it was a small safe. "It's always the fruit painting." He chuckled.

He put his ear to the wall and turned the dial. After a few minutes, he gave up. "Shoot." He said. Then he pulled out his pistol and shot the latch. It broke of in a flurry of sparks and the safe clicked open.

Alvin opened the door fully and peered inside. All that was hidden was a small brown file. He grabbed it and opened it. "Well I'll be damned…" He muttered as he read the papers.

***

Theodore and Lady Ellie were kissing. She had him leaning against the bed, pinning him down. Her arms were at his waist, tugging at his belt. Theodore had just met this woman, and yet…

The door opened and in walked the sheriff. "Theodore!" He yelled.

"Kiff!" Theodore yelled. Lady Ellie turned and jumped off of Theodore.

Alvin smiled. "I knew you were romantic," He began, laughing at Theodore and Lady Ellie's expressions. "But she pretty much had her tongue down your throat!"

"How rude!" Lady Ellie protested.

Alvin's face grew serious. "Shut it." He said, whipping his revolver out.

Theodore was surprised! "What are you doing, Kiff?!"

Alvin held up the file he took from the safe. "She's got a little secret."

"Where did you get that?!" Lady Ellie asked furiously.

"In yer safe!" Alvin snapped back. "Fruit painting." He smiled at the file. "Yep this file certainly tells a lot about you, huh ma'am?"

Theodore looked to Lady Ellie, then to Alvin. "Can someone please tell me what's going on?!"

Before Alvin could respond, Lady Ellie pulled a pistol out from behind her back and pointed it at Alvin. "Don't say a word."

Theodore jumped back away from Lady Ellie. He reached to his belt for his pistol, but it was gone!

Lady Ellie smiled. Theodore realized that she had took his gun.

Alvin snickered. He dropped the file and kicked it to Theodore. Theodore reached down slowly and picked it up. He thumbed through it carefully, not taking his eyes off of Lady Ellie.

"Bank notes.." Theodore said. "She's rich, Kiff. There's no problem with her having these."

"Check the date," Alvin said matter-of-factly.

Theodore looked at the date on the papers. "All are dated from five days ago." He looked at Alvin, Then to Lady Ellie. "The day the bank robbery took place."

"Bingo." Alvin said, turning back to Lady Ellie. She still had the gun pointed at him. "Do you even know how to use that?"

"No." A voice said. Alvin and Theodore turned to the door on the right side of the room. There, in the shadows, stood Simon the Snake. His blue bandana hung around his neck and his evil grin shone through the darkness. "But I do."

Theodore looked past The Snake and saw that the room he thought was a closet actually lead to a staircase.

Lady Ellie turned and threw the gun to Simon. He caught it and held it to the sheriff.

Alvin only laughed. "I'm a faster draw than you'll ever be, Snake."

Simon smiled. He snapped his fingers.

Alvin felt himself get shoved to the ground. His gun flew from his hand and slid across the floor. He was pinned to the floor by an unknown person. He heard a familiar "oof!" and he knew Theodore was caught, too.

"Bag 'em." Simon the Snake said. "We'll take 'em to the desert and dispose of them."

Theodore was pulled up by his hair. He saw Lady Ellie smiling. Simon grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Je vous remercie, mon amour."

Lady Ellie giggled and Theodore frowned. He saw a large seet sack pulled over Alvin and then he felt one pulled over him and tied.

The last he heard was The Snake's awful laughter.

***

Sorry Eleanor lovers. And sorry for not updating in forever! I have other priorities I must attend to. I will try my best to update as often as I can. Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5: Desert Fever

A/N: I'm doing what I can to update my stories sooner. I have begun writing chapters in a notebook in school, just so I can come home and type them up. So here it is:

Chapter 5: Desert Fever

Alvin awoke to feel heat pouring down onto the back of his neck. He slowly opened his eyes. He saw a scorpion in front of his nose. He blew on it and it crawled away.

He rolled over onto his back and saw why he was so hot. The sun was beating down on him. He groaned and sat up. He tried to stretch but his hands were tied behind his back. "Sonofa-"

"Kiff!" Alvin turned to see his partner sitting up a few feet from him. His hands were tied as well. So were his feet. Alvin turned and saw that his feet were tied, also. "Kiff, what was that?!"

Alvin kicked his boot off his foot and up into the air. It landed on his lap. "That was a scorpion, silly." He rolled onto his side and put his tied hands into his boot.

"I meant last night!"

Alvin pulled a knife out of his boot. "Oh, THAT." He turned the knife and began to saw at his ropes. "Yeah, Lady Ellie was workin' with The Snake."

"Well, DUH!!!" Theodore yelled.

"No need to raise your voice, Blanche." Alvin said, still sawing through his ropes.

"It's a perfectly good reason to yell!" Theodore said. "You never tell me anything!"

Alvin's ropes were cut and he rubbed his wrists. "Whatdaya mean?" He began to cut the ropes around his feet.

"Well let's see." Theodore began. "You had me go to the back of the bar to get 'information'. You ended up gettin' the information yourself!"

Alvin cut through his feet ropes. He stood up and went to cut Theodore's.

"Then, you made me look like a fool by not tellin' me about Lady Ellie!" He complained.

"Yeah, her house was where he stored the loot." Alvin said, finishing the ropes around Theodore's legs. Theodore stood up and turned around. Alvin began to cut the ropes that held his hands. "We need to get back there and find Simon the Snake. He's hiding there."

"Why would I want to go anywhere with you?" Theodore asked. "You never tell me anything!"

Alvin finished cutting the ropes. Theodore turned around. "Tell me, Theodore." Alvin said. "What would you have done if you knew Lady Ellie was in cahoots with The Snake?"

"I would have arrested her…"

"Exactly." Alvin said. "And we would never find Simon then. He would escape and find somewhere else to hide."

Theodore stared at him blankly.

"We had him, Blanche." The sheriff said. "He just happen to surprise us."

Theodore nodded. Alvin looked around. "Now we just need to get back to town." He said.

Theodore looked in all directions. "Where is town?"

Alvin looked at the sky. The sun was setting slightly. Or was it rising? "That way." Alvin said, pointing in a random direction.

Theodore looked to where he was pointing, but saw nothing but desert for miles. "You sure, Kiff?" Alvin nodded. Theodore shrugged and the two began to walk, leaving the ropes behind.

***

It must have been sunrise that the sheriff was looking at, because the sun remained in the sky for the next few hours.

"I'm thirsty, Alvin." Theodore said.

"I know, Theodore." Alvin said hoarsely. "Me, too."

They had been getting no where. They didn't see the town, nor any people.

Suddenly, Theodore collapsed.

"Theodore!" Alvin said. Then he collapsed. His face was in the sand. When he looked up, he saw a scorpion. "You followin' me?" he asked.

He turned to Theodore. "Come on, Blanche." He said. "We have to get up." But Theodore didn't move. He had passed out. Alvin sighed. He knew they were doomed. And they were the only two who knew about where Simon was hiding.

"Alright, Snake," Alvin muttered. "You git yer wish." As his world faded to black, he heard the distinct sound of hooves pounding on the dirt.

***

Sorry it's short. Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6: Jeanette Magaskawee

Chapter 6: Jeanette Magaskawee

Alvin heard the crackle of a fire and opened his eyes slightly. "Oh man…" He mumbled. "It got so hot that I caught fire?!" When he saw the fire flickering in front of him, he open his eyes widen and suddenly became aware of his surroundings. Tepees were set up around him and a fire was popping in front of him. He looked to his right and saw Theodore, still asleep.

"What the-?" Alvin said. Then he noticed a man sitting on the other side of the fire. Alvin sat up quickly.

"Thought you'd never wake up." The man chuckled. He was extremely tan. He wore a headdress with large feathers on it and had paint on his face. He was an Indian.

Alvin kicked Theodore. "Wha-?" Theodore sat up.

Alvin held up two fingers. It was the sign of peace. The man nodded.

"I am Chief Taima." The man said.

"Howdy!" Theodore said. Alvin put his face in his palm.

"I saw you two out there, about to die. I rescued you and brought you here." The Chief said.

"Well," Alvin said, standing up. "That's awfully nice of you. But we better get going. C'mon, Blanche." Theodore stood up as well.

"Sit." The Chief said. Alvin and Theodore obeyed immediately. "Now, I saved your lives. I don't normally do that for the white men."

"Munks." Theodore said. Alvin jabbed him in the side with his elbow. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"I only did it because… Well…" The Chief said. "I have a daughter. No man wants to marry her. Perhaps you could have her hand?"

"What?!" Theodore yelled.

"What she look like?" Alvin said. Theodore turned and stared at him with wide eyes. Alvin shrugged.

"She is beautiful. It's just…" The Chief began.

"Father!" A voice called from a tepee behind the Chief. A young girl emerged from the tepee. She had brown hair that was up in a bun, held together by a purple feather. She wore a leather skin dress, which ended at her knees.

"Hello!" Alvin said. He whistled. The girl blushed.

"This is my daughter." The Chief said. The girl took a step forward. Her foot hit the log the Chief was sitting on and she tripped over it and tumbled onto the dirt.

Alvin smile turned to a frown. "Uhh…"

"This is Jeanette Magaskawee." The Chief said. Jeanette stood up and brushed herself off.

"Doesn't 'Magaskawee' mean 'Graceful'?" Theodore asked. Jeanette took a step again and tripped on a rock. She fell to the ground, face first.

"Yes..." The Chief muttered.

Alvin watched Jeanette stand up and brush herself off again. "Like a butterfly." He said.

Jeanette put her hands on her hips. "Well it's not my fault I can't see very well!" She huffed.

"Is this why no one wants to marry her?" Theodore asked. "Because she can't see?" The Chief nodded.

Alvin's eyes lit up. He jumped up and reached into his back pocket. He pulled out the bifocals he had taken from Lady Ellie's office. "Here," He said, placing the glasses on her face. "Try these."

Jeanette's eyes widened behind the bifocals. "Whoa!" She turned to the Chief. "I can see now father!"

The Chief stood up. "Walk to me." Jeanette walked to her father, avoiding every obstacle on the ground. "This is incredible!" He turned to Alvin. "Thank you." He put an arm around Jeanette. "Perhaps you will have her hand now…?"

Alvin held his hand up. "Sorry, Chief, but me and my partner hafta get back to town now."

The Chief nodded. "I will lend you two horses."

"Really?" Theodore asked.

The Chief nodded again. "It is the least I can do." He looked up at the sky and for the first time, Alvin noticed it was night time.

"Do you think we can stay for the rest of the night?" Alvin asked. The Chief nodded. "Thank you."

XXX

The next morning, Alvin and Theodore were saddled up onto two brown horses. The Chief stood below them. He pointed towards the horizon. "That way is east. Towards your town, I believe." He said.

Alvin tipped his hat. "Thanks again, Chief."

Theodore did the same. "Good bye!"

The two grabbed their reins and made their way east. Jeanette came running from the tepee, jumping over every rock and bush, not tripping once. Her glasses gleamed in the sunlight. "Good bye, Mr. Kiff! Good bye, Mr. Blanche!" She waved at them until they were specks in the distance.

XXX

I kind of rushed it at the end, but oh well. Next chapter will be up ASAP and so will a new story! Thanks for reading.


End file.
